


It's Nice to Meet You

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Gay Derek Hale, Gay Stiles Stilinski, Human Derek Hale, Jogging, M/M, Muscle Bottom Derek Hale, One Night Stand, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Running, Sort Of, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Sometimes a simple jog can solve all your problems.





	It's Nice to Meet You

Silently Derek woke up in the stranger’s bed. He blinked up at the ceiling, and then almost immediately realized he couldn’t remember the man’s name. Chad, or Charles, or something similar. Now it did not quite matter since they had already spent the night together. Derek dropped his head to the left side and momentarily watched the man sleep. 

He had fucked Derek good. Chad(?) knew how to hit the right spot every moment he deliciously slid in and out. Derek himself had gone the entire time with an open mouth, unable to comprehend anything else. He reveled in the way the hook-up had held his waist with strong hands and moved with an even stronger thrust. Chuck(?) was also a nice-looker—tousled blonde hair, a ripped body—so it had been a win. 

But Derek did not see the two of them going any further than a one-night-stand. They had both agreed to it and now it was done. There also did not seem to be a point to stay for the morning together, either. 

Derek lifted the covers off his nude body and exited the bed. After walking around the room hunting for his clothes and quietly changing back into them, he gave one last glance to Charles(?) and left the apartment. 

He drove back to his own place and entered inside, a little glad to be home. After showering, Derek decided to use part of his Sunday for a run. Once checking his e-mail, he went to the kitchen. The clock on the wall read 9:03am. He made himself breakfast and only minimally paid attention to the television. Then he cleaned up, finished any last remaining chore, and locked his apartment. 

Derek arrived at Bluff Vista Park in ten minutes. He parked his car and then walked to the entrance. Lightly propelling his left leg, he began his route. Starting at a slow pace, Derek gradually picked up speed until he jogged at a consistent yet enjoyable pace. 

His maroon shirt was soft and comfortable on his body. The black basketball shorts he chose to wear provided ease as well. He felt his keys and phone going wild in his pockets. Derek ignored it. He looked ahead at the scenery; a cloudless sky filled up part of the view, followed by a separate section of the gently raised hills with trails he was currently on. 

A strong breeze whipped by him, and then as time continued he felt the warmth of the sun lightly caress his body. There were a few other runners on the established dirt path he chose, but otherwise it seemed he had the area to himself to enjoy. 

As he ran along the stretched trail, he noticed a man farther up heading his way. Derek inattentively listened to the distant sound of the runner’s steps, crunching the dirt and loose gravel underneath his shoes. The distance gradually closed between them. 

They passed each other and Derek shared a short look with the stranger, nodding politely. 

And then the man tripped. 

Derek’s eyes widened slightly and he suddenly stopped in his tracks as the man tumbled to the ground, bringing up a small cloud of dirt from his impact. He heard an indistinguishable sound and walked forward to the man as he stood up. 

“Are you alright?” Derek asked.

“Yeah man, I’m good, it’s all good, yup, no damage to my pride whatsoever,” the stranger said. 

The corners of Derek’s lips turned upward the slightest bit. He watched the man dust off the ground from his clothes. Then his head turned up and he looked at Derek. 

“Hi, I’m Stiles.”

“Derek.”

They shook hands, a strong grip shared between them. 

“Are you sure you’re fine? I don’t mind taking you to the hospital for a brain injury,” Derek lightly joked. 

Stiles laughed, the sound of it deep and jokester-like, then said, “Seriously, I’m fine, not even a scrape on me.”

Derek did not mind when Stiles started a light, polite conversation, the kind between newly acquainted strangers. Even though only a couple of short minutes went by Derek thought that he would like for this to go on. He was prepared to try and push things a little further if Stiles did not. 

So,” Stiles said, pointing his head in the direction Derek was originally heading, “mind if I tag along? I’ve still got a bit left in me.”

Derek could not deny how good-looking Stiles was. He had instantly noticed his wiry body, a tantalizing image in workout clothes. His brown hair looked soft to the touch. Derek felt more than agreeable to Stiles’ handsome face. He figured it wouldn’t hurt to let the man jog with him, though he sensed this was only the surface of what he felt. 

“If you can keep up,” Derek said. 

They began jogging at the same time next to each other. Stiles started talking and Derek found it easy to hold a conversation with him. They discussed their respective occupations; Stiles worked in IT while Derek held a lucrative desk job at a business company. They were both fond of their jobs and each wanted to know more about what specifically the other did.

It turned out to be easy for the both of them to talk about almost anything. Something natural flowed between them, something Derek had not found with someone else—another guy—for a while. 

Surprisingly, Stiles had managed to make Derek laugh more than once on their jog. Every time Stiles made a humorous quip, on any subject they discussed, Derek let out a burst of hearty laughter, surprising himself. 

The connection Derek felt to Stiles had not recently happened with another man. He could hardly even remember the last time it did. There was simmering excitement within him and he wondered how things would go next. 

Neither of them knew how long they jogged for. At a certain point they stopped on the side of the path, catching their breaths. It seemed they were both ready to speak at the same moment and were about to do so. And then both of them noticed how their chests heaved. Derek could tell Stiles tried to be smooth, but he still saw the other man quietly gulp. He himself felt the same way as well. 

He wanted this to continue, and as quickly as possible. Derek looked straight into Stiles’ eyes and calmly said, “Want to take this workout back to your place?”

Emitting a small yet sly grin, Stiles acquiesced.

They walked back to the parking lot. 

…

“Fuck, Derek, keep bouncing on my cock,” Stiles said. 

Sitting in Stiles’ lap on his bed, Derek rose his body up and down. Similar to how he jogged, Derek had begun slow and then increased his rhythm, losing himself to the feeling of Stiles’ dick inside him. He bounded with vigor and exhaled as Stiles’ length slid through his hole over and over. 

“Mmph, fuck your cock feels so good,” Derek said groaning. 

Beneath, Stiles gazed in lustful wonder as Derek continued to ride him. He happily gripped Derek’s firm muscular ass and squeezed it with eager hands. From above Derek reached down and caressed Stiles’ toned abdomen. Then he ducked his head and dove in for a kiss, of which Stiles immediately responded to. Derek felt his entire body sizzle from the connection of their lips. As Derek carried on with bouncing his exquisite ass, their tongues danced passionately together. 

They let however much time pass. Stiles felt like he could last for the whole day, almost wishing he would, thinking it might impress Derek. He had instantly fallen—ahem—for Derek’s breathtaking appearance. His enticing stubble framed his handsome face perfectly. His immensely powerful physique made Stiles’ legs wobble in the kind of way he desired to experience again. He had wanted to know Derek immediately. 

Both were ready to change into a new position. Derek lifted himself up and moved to the edge of the bed, laying on his back. Stiles got off the bed, his body brushing softly against the sheets as he did so. Then he stood in front of Derek and slipped back into his hole. He picked up a good speed and slammed into him over and over. Their groans echoed back and forth as they looked at each other, both of their mouths parted. Stiles gripped Derek’s thighs while snapping his body against him repeatedly, reveling in the warmth surrounding his cock. 

With Stiles, Derek had never felt this way before. All the other men in his life had only managed to leave a brief impression with him, something he eventually forgot with each one. But Stiles seemed different, even from just barely knowing him, and Derek found himself not wanting their moment together to finish. He tried not to dwell on what was already impending and focused on Stiles, purely just him, instead. 

As Stiles thrusted in and out of Derek, he leant down and kissed him, hungry to reattach their lips. Then Stiles broke off and touched Derek’s neck with his lips. Derek suddenly gasped at the sensation of Stiles’ firm body rolling atop him, then moved his hands across his back, working down until he held his butt. 

Stiles pushed himself back up and stood straight, fucking into Derek with a determined force. Aside from Derek’s breathtaking groans, Stiles listened to the sound their bodies made with each continual contact. Without words they both knew it was coming close between them. 

Derek began working his own cock with a tight grip. When his orgasm arrived, Derek witnessed what felt like the remnants of a beautiful lost dream swirling over his vision. Stiles’ jaw dropped as Derek clenched around him. He pulled out, quickly yanked the condom off, and then immediately moved forward as his orgasm hit. The sound of Stiles’ groan hit a sweet spot within Derek and briefly he hoped that he would be able to hear it again another time. Derek then grinned as Stiles’ calescent cum splashed his chest, every strip landing on his skin. 

Just like the end of their run, they stared at each other through their heaving muscular chests. After cleaning up, both men collapsed—fully pleasured—into the bed. Their rapid heartbeats seemed almost noisy inside the quiet bedroom, though each of them found comfort from how fast their hearts went.

Derek’s lower half felt numb, in a way that he thought he might enjoy if it stayed. He suddenly thought about how he liked Stiles’ small but cozy apartment, seemingly out of no particular place. He also began to feel something for the man himself, though he sensed a bit of apprehension to explore it, afraid it would be ruined by himself. 

“Fuck, that was amazing,” Stiles said, still slightly out of breath. 

Derek agreed as he lay next to him, looking at him through the corner of his eye, too sated yet to completely move anywhere else. 

“Rest that big boy up,” Derek said, “I’m gonna need mini-Stiles again soon.”

They both laughed, and then suddenly they were both silent for however many minutes went by. Derek eventually rolled over onto his stomach and moved his thick biceps onto the pillow. Then he focused his attention onto Stiles again. He felt fear in his body, trying to quiet his racing thoughts, but he did not want to waste any more silent time. Derek knew there was something that he felt for Stiles, even in the most preliminary of its stages, and he wanted to simply get what was on his mind out in the open. 

“So,” Derek began, unsure of how to explain himself, “where do you think we should go from here, if at all?”

Derek knew he had gone from one man’s bed the previous night into another’s only the next day. Even though he did not usually move this quickly from man to man, he almost expected a bit of payback from the universe that Stiles would not want any more than just this, since he himself had done the same. He braced himself for what Stiles would say, no matter the final verdict. 

Stiles twisted onto his side, facing Derek, then moved his body down. 

“I don’t think I can part with this superior, gorgeous, incredible ass,” Stiles said, pressing a lover’s kiss onto Derek’s right cheek. 

Immediate relief came into Derek with blissful force. He had not truly known what to expect of an answer from Stiles. He let a small smile spread across his face, happy more than anything from Stiles’ response. 

They made their first date for Friday.


End file.
